


I think that’s how I make things feel alright

by Syenya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syenya/pseuds/Syenya
Summary: “Did you miss us?”Luhan nods again, removing his hand from Jongdae’s and reaching over his shoulder to touch Yixing’s face. Yixing smiles, dimple sliding under Luhan’s thumb, lips softly nudging the heel of his hand. “Did you miss me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Same verse as [When This Is Guiding You Home](http://syenyayenyen.livejournal.com/11500.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Song: "Nana" by The 1975

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan is on the couch when Jongdae returns home with Yixing in tow, staring into space, swirling red wine in the glass hanging from his fingers. His partners are grinning as they enter, fading into soft smiles as they see him in his cable knit sweater and bare legs. Jongdae comes over to him first, kicking off his shoes heedlessly, dropping his coat on the floor and trotting swiftly over to the sofa to fall down beside him. Yixing is slower, picking up Jongdae’s shed layers, placing them neatly where they belong beside his own.

Luhan sips his drink in the soft chords playing over the stereo through the living room as Jongdae curls comfortingly into his side, nuzzling into his sweater. The city, as always, twinkles at him through the window.

 

 

  
_Made in my room, this simple tune_  
_Will always keep me close to you_  
_The crowds will sing their voices ring_  
_And it's like you never left_

  
They can hear Yixing moving in the kitchen, soft footfalls, the clink of glasses, the gentle bubble of pouring wine. Jongdae bobs lazily to the tune, toying with Luhan’s fingers.

“How are you, Little Lu?” he asks, almost in a whisper.

Luhan looks down at him and smiles, nods once, presses his lips into Jongdae’s hair and rests his face there. His grandmother had once told him that the top of your head is where your personal scent comes from. That smell never goes away. He’s inclined to believe it at times like this, the hint of home that creeps through the agonizing sweetness of their shampoo and makes him fall in love just a tiny bit more.

Yixing finally arrives, resting his and Jongdae’s wine on the coffee table. Luhan takes a final gulp before pushing his empty glass into Yixing’s outstretched hand. The couch dips as he carefully sits down on Jongdae’s other side, leaning his head on his wrist and his elbow on the back of the sofa.

“Did you miss us?”

Luhan nods again, removing his hand from Jongdae’s and reaching over his shoulder to touch Yixing’s face. Yixing smiles, dimple sliding under Luhan’s thumb, lips softly nudging the heel of his hand. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course.” Yixing’s breath is warm against his skin. “Couldn’t wait to come home.”

Jongdae hums in agreement, his hair tickling Luhan’s nose. He itches it against Jongdae’s scalp, drawing a small chuckle from Yixing.

“Love,” he mumbles softly; his touch creeps up Yixing’s cheek, over his temple, through his hair. Yixing closes his eyes and pulls it away, kissing the pad of each finger, pushing the hem of his sweater aside to kiss his wrist.

Luhan’s eyes close as well, his hand curling lightly in Yixing’s hold; he grips Jongdae tighter, gently swaying him to the beat of the song.

Their legs are a tangle; the warmth is what Luhan had been missing that day. He kisses Yixing over Jongdae’s shoulder, melts into the contact, guitar-calloused fingers a lovely weight on his cheek. Jongdae raises his chin with a pout for his own turn. It’s the only thing that could — and does — make Luhan okay with pulling away from Yixing.

They all have stories from the day. They all have stresses and triumphs and anger and needs. But for now, this is enough.

For now, they take a break from the outside world and create a safe haven for each other. No words, no worries, no negativity. Just love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I hear a song and just have to write a slice of life ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This au verse is one of my personal favourites but it has no concrete world development or plot, idk, maybe it can be my snapshot drabble verse~
> 
> Update: There's a new installment! [Find it here~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9117751)


End file.
